I Love My Dobe
by Romansu Neko
Summary: Naruto has convinced Sasuke to return. SasuNaru, Lemon, yay.
1. Chapter 1

--This is a very late Christmas present for mah friend Nemo. Hope you enjoy it hon! Sorry for the epic phail smut. –tear- --

WARNING: Crappy smut, Yaoi, and possible spoilers. Read at your own risk you pervert. :-)

Disclaimer: Don't own. Any of it. Damn.

Sasuke Uchiha released an explosive sigh that he'd been holding in all day. For the past several days actually. The past several days that he'd been back in Konoha to be exact…

-Flashback-

"I can't let you destroy Konoha," growled Naruto. He was a wreck, having been battling Sasuke for some time now. His fingernails were claw like, eyes beastly, and three tails of red chakra flailed angrily behind him.

"I have no choice," Sasuke replied, pain evident in his voice. He too looked quite roughed up.

"Konoha is my home!" Naruto cried out, then in a significantly calmer and more meaningful voice he added:

"_Our home_."

These words came as a greater shock to Sasuke than any blow he had received from Naruto in their fight; causing him to let his defensive stance fall ever so slightly, only enough for a skilled ninja to notice. Only enough for Naruto to notice. Seeing that his words had struck a nerve, the Kyuubi went on.

"Sasuke…" he muttered, letting his clenched fists fall to his sides.

"What the elders did was…" He paused, fists clenching and unclenching in anger as he tried to find the right word to describe how angry he was at the thought of the old village elders who were now, thank Kami, deceased. "What the elders did was wrong," Naruto finally managed to get out through clenched teeth. "No one liked those old bats anyway…" He added, smirking slightly at the idea. Sasuke didn't respond in any way. Naruto's smirk faltered. An expression of concern appeared on his face and he took a step towards the Uchiha, who in turn restored the defensive position he'd allowed to fall; his red eyes flashing dangerously as the signature black dots of the Sharingan eye danced around his pupil. Naruto paused for a moment, trying to see if Sasuke planned on attacking him, then realizing he was safe for the moment, he continued to talk.

"Sasuke, Pein already ruined this village once, you can't-" He stopped again. Sasuke's response to the idea of Pein was hugely negative. His fists tightened, his body tensed and he scowled deeply. The kyuubi shook his head as if saying 'never mind', and he cocked his head slightly to the side as he tried to re-organize his thoughts.

"Konoha has changed," He finally said, red chakra tails flicking nervously. "Lady Tsunade is…well, she's one of the best Hokage's my…_our_ village has ever seen. She is fair and wise and…" He smiled slightly. "Doing a great job restoring the village."

Sasuke's scowl faded and Naruto, taking this as a good sign, ventured a few more steps towards his old friend. Again, Sasuke didn't react at all.

"Konoha should even be back to its old self by the time _I'm_ Hokage," Naruto said, then quickly added, "Which won't be long now." With a large grin, he took several more steps toward his friend, whose arms were once again starting to fall. Naruto's grin widened even more, and he dared to slowly close the distance between them even more.

"Sasuke…think about what would happen if you just came back," Uzumaki said, pleading in his voice, eyes, and now gentle smile. "Together…together we could be certain that nothing as unjust as what happened to your family ever happens again," He said in a soothing voice. "And…and we could be friends again." By this point the two were no more than four feet from each other. Sasuke's defensive stance was gone, and now he just stood, staring at Naruto, who was no longer smiling, just staring right back at Sasuke with a curious, determined, and somewhat wounded gaze.

"We could…" Naruto's eyes, now blue again, glazed over. "Be _brothers_ again."

And that was that. Sasuke's knees buckled, but he never hit the ground. Naruto caught him, and it was there, weak and tired in the kyuubi's arms that Uchiha Sasuke began to sob.

"I'm so tired Naruto…so tired…" He whispered between sobs. Naruto felt hot tears run down his own cheeks, and he too felt extremely tired as the fox tails of red chakra and claw-like fingernails disappeared. Finally…_finally_ Sasuke had returned.

-End Flashback-

Sasuke unlocked his apartment door and walked in, flicking on the lights and shutting the door behind him. He'd come back to Konoha five days ago and he hadn't seem Naruto since. It wasn't like he hadn't exactly wanted to, but Sasuke had been, well, _busy_. Busy having meetings with the Hokage, busy being interrogated by ANBU, and busy being swarmed by people; both old 'friends' and people who spat at his feet. He honestly couldn't expect any less. At least now he was alone. He glanced around at his apartment, first at the kitchenette, then at the cough, then bedroom, trying to decide what he wanted to do now.

_Shower._ He decided. _Definitely shower._

He wandered into the small bathroom and turned the shower on so the water would be warm when he was ready to get in. By the time he slipped out of his clothes the tiny room was steamy and he couldn't see his face in the fogged mirror. The water was the temperature of that in a hot spring and it instantly relaxed his stressed muscles as it beat down on his back. Sasuke cleared his mind, letting all his worries follow the water that slid off his pale skin down the drain. He thought he might even fall asleep standing up…it was just so…so…nice…

_CLANG!_

Instantly Sasuke's half-closed eyes were round as dinner plates and his muscles tensed back up despite the warm water. Slowly, he reached out to the faucet handle with a steady hand and turned it; the water drizzled then shut off completely.

_CLANG!_

Yews, he had definitely heard something. Sasuke shook water from his hair and it bounced into its usually spiky state. He silently stepped out of the shower, grabbing the sweat pant-like uniform pants he'd been previously wearing and pulling them on, then sliding a kunai from one of the pockets. HE winced when the bathroom door squeaked as he opened it and froze to see if his intruder had heard. No, the clanging continued, the squeak had gone unnoticed. Quiet as a cat he crept towards the main part of the apartment. The clanging had stopped when he reached the living room, and he froze, stopping dead in his tracks, hand clenched on the kunai. He jumped when the whistle of a water kettle broke the silence.

_Kitchen._ He thought, and moved slowly towards the doorway to the kitchenette.

_3…2…1…_ He counted down mentally, then leapt into the kitchenette, ready to stab any intruder. But no intruder was found. Instead, there stood Naruto, gobbling down on a cup of instant ramen.

"Dobe!" Sasuke hissed, dropping the kunai on the counter top. Naruto looked him over, clearly relishing the idea of his friend _really_ being here, and still calling him dobe, and just…being Sasuke. Then, with a crooked boyish smile, he finished off the instant noodles.

"Sorry," He said with a shrug. "I heard the shower going so I figured I'd make something to eat."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but he was smiling inside.

_He hasn't changed one bit…_He thought, enjoying the idea.

"What are you even doing here, stupid?" He demanded. Naruto placed the empty ramen cup on the counter.

"Well, I haven't seen you since…" He trailed off. Sasuke was thankful for that.

"So I figured I'd drop in." Naruto grinned. Sasuke rolled his eyes, but smirked slightly and turned. He left the kitchenette and went to the living room, sitting on the far end of his small couch. Naruto followed suit, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. Both looked straight forward at the wall and said nothing. After some time, Naruto attempted to make friendly conversation.

"So…you've been meeting with Granny Tsunade a lot...." He pointed out.

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered, without looking at Naruto.

"And…you've seen Sakura?" The kyuubi asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke repeated, pointing at the coffee table upon which was a gift basket of various lotions and ointments that could only be a gift from a medical ninja. Naruto smirked, and again there was silence.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after a while, looking over at his dear friend.

"Yeh?" Sasuke asked, returning the glance, and for the first time in years he _really looked_ at Naruto. He had to be seventeen now, because Sasuke was and they were the same age…that much he was certain of. He noticed Naruto looked very much older, and much handsomer. His face had long since lost any hind of baby fat, and his cheek bones and chin were more defined. His bright blue eyes held a deep wisdom and pain that were far beyond his years, and Sasuke couldn't help but feel guilty for that.

"I'm really, _really, REALLY_ happy that you're back." Naruto finished, his face hugely serious.

_Always had such a way with words._ Sasuke thought jokingly, but all humor faded quickly and he looked away.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," He muttered.

"What?" The other ninja asked.

"I…I should have been here. To help. You've had so many troubles…put up with so much…and trying to find _me_ on top of that…I'm…I'm sorry," Sasuke looked over at Naruto, worried by the silence that followed his apology, but suddenly right next to him instead of on the far end of the couch sat his friend. Naruto said nothing, just wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and held him close. He was very warm, and smelled like he'd spent all day at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, which wasn't unlikely. Gently, Sasuke pulled away, and just stared into Naruto's eyes, then looked his face over again.

_So handsome…_ He thought. The next thing he knew, he was closing the distance between his face and Naruto's, his lips ever so gently pushing against his friend's. They stayed that way for just a moment before Naruto pulled away. He looked confused and absolutely bewildered, but totally happy.

"Dobe…" Sasuke muttered with a smirk as he lifted his hands to Naruto's cheeks and pulled him into another kiss. Naruto didn't pull away this time, but worked his lips against Sasuke's. The Uchiha felt his heart fluttering like a panicked butterfly trapped in his rib cage. He repositioned his hands; one behind his companion's head, on his waist. Naruto didn't seem to mind at all; he just pushed himself against Sasuke's shirtless chest. Sasuke smirked as he felt something wet and fleshy flick at his lips, which he immediately parted. He met Naruto's tongue with his own and the two danced back and forth from mouth to mouth. Sasuke couldn't remember when his pants had started to row tight, but he figured it was when Naruto gently broke this kiss, pulling away only to brush his lips against the Uchiha's chest, then suck and kiss his neck. With a happy, moan-like sigh Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back and layed on top of him. This time, when he kissed Naruto, it was with much passion. Naruto responded with equal vigor, and the dance of the tongues turned into a desperate duel. He ran his hands all over Sasuke's back and chest, the taut muscles seriously turning him on. He fumbled with the zipper to his orange and black jacket, but had some trouble. Instantly Sasuke's firm hands were on Naruto's, and he broke this kiss as to remove the jacket and shirt that was underneath. This time it was Naruto who had lips and toungue all over his chest, stomach, slowly moving down and covering the area that was exposed as hands pulled at his pants and boxers. It was all Naruto could do to keep from going unconscious in pleasure, and he could barely keep his head on long enough to pull at Sasuke's pants as well, but by some grace of God he managed to do it. He inhaled sharply as Sasuke's tongue circled the base of his cock, then returned to his mouth. Naruto pushed himself against Sasuke as they kissed wildly, grinding himself against the Uchiha. The feeling of flesh on flesh, cock on cock, man on man was _amazing_. Sasuke's mouth trailed back down to Naruto's member and he began to flick his tongue all over the head before taking it in his mouth only slightly, teasing. Naruto moaned quietly, resisting the urge to thrust into Sasuke's mouth completely. Sasuke could sense the carnal desire in his partner and obliged him by taking more of him in his mouth, tongue running all over what ever was in his mouth at the time. Naruto's moan was much louder now, and Sasuke's lips moved up to this chest, his tongue toying with the kyuubi's nipples some before it was mouth on mouth again. Naruto pulled away from the kiss.

"I…I need you…" He panted as Sasuke kissed and sucked his neck.

"You have me, Naruto, you have me forever," The Uchiha promised between kisses.

"No…" Naruto moaned. "I _need_ you Sasu!"

Sasuke looked up in surprise when he got the meaning, but he wasted no time. Glancing around wildly, he shifted over to the coffee table by the couch, still not getting of Naruto, and pulled a bottle of lotion from Sakura's gift basket. He snapped the cap open and rubbed some lotion onto the first three fingers on his hand. Naruto lifted his legs in anticipation and Sasuke bent down to kiss him again, meanwhile fingering Naruto's hole. Naruto gasped into the kiss as the cold lotion touched him. Sasuke pushed his fingers into Naruto, who moaned and pulled Sasuke closer.

"I want you…all of you…" He whispered. Sasuke grinned and kissed Naruto's neck before lubing up his painfully erect dick with the lotion.

"Yes…yes…" Naruto moaned as Sasuke lined his member up with the kyuubi's ass.

"I want you…so bad…" Sasuke muttered, then thrust into Naruto with a grunt. Naruto cried out as Sasuke began to slowly pump.

"So…big…" Naruto moaned, and Sasuke began to kiss him again, tongue desperately rubbing against his partner's, and continued to pump, getting progressively deeper into Naruto, who let out a hugely loud moan as he felt Sasuke's cock brush his prostate.

"Nn…yes…yes…" He moaned into the kiss and Sasuke began to pump harder and faster. "Yes…Sasuke…" He continued to moan. The sound of Naruto saying his name made Sasuke shudder in pleasure and he too released a moan. Naruto got the message.

"Sasuke…yes…yes…Sasuke…" He continued, and Sasuke pumped even faster still. Their kiss was crazy at this point, both coming close to their peak and barely able to keep the kiss going.

Sasuke came first, and as the warm fluid filled Naruto he too came, and finally Sasuke collapsed on his partner, both panting heavily.

"Sasuke…" Naruto muttered between pants. Sasuke began to kiss Naruto's neck again, but paused to respond,

"Yeh?"

"Sakura would be horrified if she found out how we used her lotion." Naruto said with a playful smirk.

Sasuke too, smirked. "Well, you aren't gonna tell her are you?" He asked.

"..maaaybe…" Naruto responded coyly. Sasuke grinned.

"We'll see about that…" He muttered, and started to kiss Naruto again, smiling all the while.

_I love you…dobe._


	2. Extra: Sakura's Lotion

Author's Note: Yeah, this was meant to be a one-shot story, but after a comment from yaoifangirl930, I came up with a little epilogue…enjoy! :)

-----

Sasuke made his way down the streets of Konoha, his head held unually high, a strange smile plastered on his face. He didn't seem to mind the small group of young girls who had started following him with lust-filled eyes, nor the other villagers who went out of their way to run into near by shops and buildings in attempt to avoid the once evil Uchiha whom they feared and still didn't trust. Maybe it wasn't that Sasuke didn't _mind_ actually, but he seemed to be in a trance, completely in a different world. He was so out of it in fact, that he didn't hear a woman's voice calling his name.

"Sasuke-kun? Sasuke? _Sasuke_?! SASUKE!"

The last one he heard, as it was accompanied with a strong fist against the back of his head; a blow that lead to his being sprawled across the ground. Sasuke stood slowly and brushed himself off, still smiling, much to Sakura's concern.

"S-Sasuke-kun? Are you alright? You're totally out of it…do you need to go see Tsunade-sama?" She asked, pushing her hand against his pale forehead to feel for a fever. Sasuke shook his head, pushing her away slightly.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Really. Truly." He said, sincerity dripping from his words, which only worried Sakura further.

"Well, alright…" She said, deciding it was best to let it go. "Tsunade-sama told me she wanted to meet with you later today." She said, walking with Sasuke as he slowly started down the road again.

"Alright," He responded simply. He was starting to drift away again, Sakura could see it in his dark eyes.

"Have you, uh…used that lotion I got you yet?" She asked innocently, trying to make friendly conversation to pull him out of his trance. And it worked. Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks. His snow white face turned bright red, almost as red as the blood that started to dribble out of his nose.

"Sasuke…?" Sakura asked, looking thouroghly bewhildered. "Sasuke, I-" She began, but Sasuke stopped her by raising his hand.

"Yes Sakura," He said, grinning. "Yes, I used the lotion. Thank you very, _very_, much." And with that he continued on his way, leaving a mildly terrified Sakura gawking at him on the side of the road.


End file.
